1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic percussion arrangements and, more particularly, to musical instruments such as drums for generating different sounds depending upon the position and/or the velocity of impact thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide electronic percussion instruments, such as electronic drums and electronic cymbals, by striking one or more pads to generate vibrations which are then converted to electrical signals and processed in an audio synthesizer to produce audio signals which are supplied to speakers or headphones from which audible sounds are heard.
It is also known to provide some amount of control over the audible sounds. Volume and tone are controlled, typically by manually operating a slider, knob or wheel. Sensors are also provided to detect the force of impact. However, the amount of control over the audible sounds is still limited, and more sonic realism comparable to that produced by traditional musical instruments, as well as special sound and light effects, are desired.
One object of this invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrument which allows a musician more control over the sounds produced.
Another object of this invention is to enable different sounds, lights and other special effects to be produced depending on the position of impact on a percussion instrument.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an instrument which is easy to play and which provides a rich musical experience.
In keeping with these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of this invention resides, briefly stated, in an electronic percussion arrangement, particularly a musical instrument, including a frame, an impact element supported by the frame and having an impact surface to be struck during use, a surface impact position sensor or generator for generating surface impact position electrical signals indicative of respective positions at which the impact surface was struck, and an output generator for generating outputs, such as sounds, lights and other special effects, respectively corresponding to the surface impact position signals.
In accordance with this feature of the invention, the surface impact position sensor can be used to trigger and control a multitude of outputs from a corresponding multitude of possible position points or coordinates on the impact element. The position sensor is operable independently, and preferably simultaneously, with an impact intensity sensor or generator for generating impact intensity electrical signals indicative of respective velocities at which the impact element was struck. The number of possible position points and velocities (pressures) is proportional to a bit resolution of the output generator and offers a great deal of control over the sounds and/or effects produced, thereby providing great sonic realism.
The position sensor, in a preferred embodiment, is a variable resistive switch that comprises a pair of juxtaposed membranes having electrically conductive tracks in a mirror symmetrical relationship with each other. The tracks have a predetermined resistance per unit length and are maintained apart in an open state by a plurality of electrically insulating ball-shaped masses between the membranes. When one of the membranes is impacted and moved toward the other, electrical contact between the tracks is made in a closed state at a contact location, thereby determining a total resistance for the switch. Each contact location determines a different resistance, which is used to control the output from the output generator.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.